All Fall Down
by b.freeman
Summary: Lost till you're found. Swim till you drown. Know that we all fall down. Ever wonder what exactly happened the night Lucas caught Brooke with Chris? Find out in this one shot. Total Brucas.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning One Tree Hill.

Summary: Ever wonder what happened the night after Lucas caught Brooke in bed with Chris? How did Lucas react? How did Brooke react? Did Chris cause more trouble? Were tears shed? Were punches thrown? Will things get worse before they get better? Read and find out. It's a one shot.

AN: Hey everyone! This is my second story and I'm really proud of how it's turned out. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm still writing my other story SDIABS and I will updating it this weekend for those you are reading it. If not, check it out, it's my first! Also, I have to thank Allie. She inspired this story and as become an amazing friend in the short time that I've known her. I love you girlie! She also beta'd this for me and she did an amazing job! Also, flashbacks are in italics. So here it is. Review, Review, Review. Thanks!

* * *

All Fall Down

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for_

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me

**One Republic**

"Lucas, I- I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. We aren't together. I just didn't know that non-exclusive meant that you were going to sleep with Chris Keller. I thought you had better class than that Brooke."

Sitting next to each other, they both could feel the tension orbiting their table and the heat radiating between them was powerful. Lucas found it difficult to restrain himself from the object of his every affection while Brooke was breathing slowly; almost too slow, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Okay, I understand that you're upset but there's no need for you be so callous. You know, if I recall correctly, there was a time when you weren't so _classy_ either Lucas. You remember my good friend Peyton don't you? Or did you forget? I mean it wouldn't surprise me considering that's what you did when you two were sneaking around behind my back, because P.S. _we_ weren't broken up."

"I know that I hurt you last time that we were together, but I've tried and tried with you Brooke. Before you left for L.A. this past summer all I ever did was be there for you and everything I did, I did for you but now that doesn't really seem to matter much does it?"

"Yes, Luke it does matter. I care about you so much. Much more than you know. You have been so good to me lately and I guess I just started to feel vulnerable and I was afraid of you hurting me again and I was afraid of how you make me feel."

"But you see Brooke. That's what I mean. No matter what I do, you'll never forget about what happened between Peyton and me. You may have forgiven Peyton but you haven't forgiven me, not really anyway. And you want to know what really sucks? It's that after all this I still don't get **you**_._"

* * *

"_Brooke's house? You know I don't get you Luke. Brooke doesn't pick you in her little Fantasy Boy Draft, and then she goes out with Chris Keller, doesn't call you and yet here you are sitting outside her apartment. What kind of hold does this girl have on you?"_

"_She's the one."_

"_You think you and Brooke are destined to be together? She's your soul mate and you couldn't possibly imagine a life without her?"_

"_Basically, yeah."_

"_I don't buy it."_

"_You don't buy what?"_

"_Love. It's so overrated to me. I mean desire, passion that's easy, I get that, and I understand that but love? I guess I just don't see the point."_

"_Well, see that right there is your problem Rachel. The day that you think love is overrated is the day that you're wrong because all the pain and heartache that you feel it's worth everything when you find the right person; it's worth everything when you find love. And I have, with Brooke. She's the one and she's waiting in that apartment."_

_Getting out of the car, Lucas made his way to apartment 11, previously known as Nathan and Haley's apartment but is now currently be occupied by __**the**__ Brooke Davis herself. _

_Entering the apartment, Luke spotted beer bottles and champagne glasses scattered about in the living room. Smirking to himself, Luke thought __**Brooke Davis definitely knows how to entertain. **_

_Reaching the kitchen to retrieve a water from the frig he noticed a picture of him and Brooke from last year lying on the counter. They were laughing about something and the look in both their eyes did not go unnoticed. _

_His excitement began to grow with each step towards her bedroom door. The nervousness he had been experiencing was immediately thrown out the window once he saw her beautiful sleeping figure. He smiled at her and in that moment he knew he would never give up on them again. He would fight for Brooke. He would fight for them. _

"_Brooke."_

_Upon hearing his voice Brooke's eyes snapped opened. She looked up at him with guilty eyes and a slight pain shot through her heart. She knew that pain all too well and she wasn't prepared for it. She wished she could take this night back, but what was done was done. She just hoped that Luke would find it in his heart to forgive her, just like she forgave him. _

_Rising from his hidden space beside Brooke, Chris wrapped his arm around Brooke and sneered up at Lucas with victorious eyes. _

_Luke's eyes, normally shades of light blue, brilliance and beauty suddenly turned dark, distant __and cold. Lucas Scott was seeing red and it was all because of Brooke Davis._

* * *

_Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same  
our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
But we're on the road_

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

"What do you mean? After all this you still don't get me? Lucas, I was just afraid. I still am but that fear it's not going to stop me anymore."

"Well it might stop me."

"Lucas,"

"Brooke, listen. I just, I'm not used to feeling this way. Seeing you two together, it hurt, it did but I think more than anything it showed me what I did to you and how much pain I put you through. I would take everything back if I could. All of it, me and Peyton, me and you."

"Us, you'd take us back?"

"Yes, because if we never got together then I would have never hurt you, you would have never hurt me and all this pain that I'm feeling, that you feel and have felt, it wouldn't be consuming us right now. I never realized until now what it was that I actually put you through Brooke. That's why I'd take it all back. You and Chris, I can barely breathe thinking about it and to know that I broke you…if by some chance I were to ever do that again I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're my whole world Brooke Davis."

* * *

"_Oh God, Lucas."_

"_What the fuck is this? You know what, never mind. You two deserve each other."_

_Turning on his heel, Lucas sprinted out of Brooke's room._

_Jumping out of bed to stop him, Brooke ran to get her robe spread out over her red chair and put it on. _

"_Ah, don't cover up Brooke. Unless you want to grab that cheerleading uniform and call up Haley. You know that's my fantasy. Why don't you come back to bed? Chris Keller's up for round two."_

_Looking at him in disgust, Brooke wanted nothing more for Chris to leave and prayed to God she would __**never**__ see him again._

_Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. Chris Keller's words were ringing in his ears. _

'_**Cheerleading uniform, Haley, fantasy, bed, round two.' **_

_Chris Keller should know by now, you don't want to piss off a Scott._

"_Chris you need to go." _

_Brooke could barely hold in her distain for Chris. She instantly regretted falling for his rock star charm and knew that after tonight things with her and Lucas would be changed forever. She knew this was all her fault but instead of choosing to acknowledge that she choose to blame everything on Chris. It was easier that way. _

_Seeing that Chris was making no effort to move, Brooke stomped over to him and pushed him out of the bed. Fumbling to the ground, a naked Chris mumbled profanities underneath his breath. Throwing his boxers at his face Brooke bent down and screamed at him. _

"_NOW, Chris!"_

_Slipping on his boxers, Chris was surprised when he saw Lucas barge into the room. Dragging Chris off the floor, Lucas slammed him into the wall while knocking over the lamp on Brooke's bedside table and breaking her new and very expensive lamp. _

"_Lucas, damn it, that was expensive."_

"_Keller, if you value your life at all, I would advise you to get your shit and get the hell out of Tree Hill or I promise you the next time I see you, you won't be so lucky."_

_Chris moved to get out Luke's grasp but was surprisingly and forcefully pulled back into the wall._

"_Oh and one more thing," _

_Before Chris knew what was happening, Lucas punched him square in the nose. He punched Chris so hard that it wasn't a surprise to either Brooke or Lucas when he's nose started bleeding. _

_Weeping like a baby, Chris ran out of the apartment like a bat out of hell. _

"_Luke, I-"_

"_I should go."_

"_No, Luke, please stay." Rushing to his side, Brooke grabbed a hold of his bruised but warm hand and gently squeezed it, suggesting that Luke leaving was the last thing she wanted. "Luke, your hand looks really bad, just let me see if it's ok."_

_Giving in, Luke let her check out his hand. It was throbbing and he knew that something was either broken or fractured but he didn't want to freak Brooke out. How ironic?_

"_Come on, I think I have something to bandage that hand of yours up with. It's in the bathroom somewhere."_

_Brooke gently and effortlessly handled Luke's hand with the utmost care. By feeling around his knuckles she knew that at least two of them were broken. Soothing it over with alcohol and wrapping his fingers in surgical tape Brooke softly kissed his once perfect hand. _

"_How does that feel?"_

"_Better, thanks."_

_Lucas couldn't help but feel alive at Brooke's touch. She always had an intoxicating and impulsive effect on him. That's probably what attracted her to him in the first place. She did things he was afraid to do but being with her he found the strength to surpass his uncertainties and Lucas did things that Brooke longed for. He cared for her, he supported her, and he loved her. _

_They need each other and the sad thing is they hadn't realized it until it was too late. Much like now. _

"_We all fall down sometimes, Luke."_

"_Some of us more than others."_

_Brooke looked up at him with confused eyes. What did he mean 'some of us more than others'?_

"_I'm not upset with you Brooke. I thought I was, but really more than anything I guess I'm just really disappointed. Not just in you, but in a lot of things. If I had never cheated on you all of this would have never happened. In a way I guess I deserve this, no matter how much it hurts or how much it's killing me that _he _got to kiss you, be with you that way when I can't but I understand now Brooke. It's ok."_

* * *

_ (Yeah) Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown_

Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

"I don't understand you Lucas Eugene Scott. You broke my heart last year. You shattered it into a thousand pieces. It felt like the ground was slipping out from underneath me but no matter how much you hurt me I could never shake that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"That feeling that I only get when I'm with you. That feeling that lets me know that everything's going to be okay, as long as we're together. You inspire me. I just find it unfortunate that you could give up on us that easily. You know last year I couldn't get away from you. You were everywhere I went and I was so stupid not to see it. You wanted me, you wanted me then, you wanted me three months ago and I left but you were still here when I got back. I was pleasantly surprised. You were fighting for me and I was stupid. You wanted me last week, and now after this, you don't want me at all. I didn't think it would happen like this."

"I didn't think it would happen at all. I thought you were the one. And sometimes I still do but that doesn't mean anything's changed. Too much has happened and no matter what either one of us says we'll never forget what we've done to each other."

"That doesn't matter Lucas. We can start over. I messed up. I know that. You messed up. You know that. We can fix it now. I know we can Lucas. All we have to do is try; you're worth it Luke. You've always been worth it. You're the only boy I would lose it all for."

"And you're the only girl I would lose it all for."

"But…"

"But somehow I don't think that's enough."

"Lucas, I love you."

* * *

_Slamming the medicine cabinet shut Brooke looked over at Lucas and scoffed. Irritated and angry she exited the bathroom and made her way to the living room. Organizing her vogue magazines and Haley's CD's, finding anything to distract her from Luke's intense staring and gawking. He was supposed to be mad, jealous, and yelling at her to say the least. That's what she would have done, if it were her that caught Lucas in bed with someone else. However, Luke was never the type to take his anger out on a girl even if said girl was the one who caused his beating heart to abruptly stop, that girl being Brooke Davis. _

_Somehow they had switched roles when entering the bathroom. _

_Following behind was a solemn looking Lucas Scott. _

"_Brooke what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong?" Brooke mumbled under her breath. "Lucas Scott is asking me what's wrong ladies and gentlemen! Thought you'd take him for the smart one. You know you fascinate me, in the most annoying way possible, you fascinate me."_

"_Thanks, I guess."_

"_I mean one minute you're livid, infuriated even and then the next minute you're the one saying sorry and that what I did was ok because you understand. What the hell, Lucas?"_

"I _don't understand why you're so upset Brooke."_

"_Of course you don't. You never do."_

"_What's that suppose to mean." Lucas spoke while taking two steps forward bringing him two steps closer to a highly flustered Brooke._

_Looking Lucas up and down disconcertingly, noticing how close he was getting to her, the room suddenly became very hot. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she almost looked nervous. His breath was close enough that she could feel it burning on her open neck. The smell of his cologne had her weak in the knees. She remembered that smell, that strong, obsessive smell. She used to bathe in it. She involuntarily licked her now dry lips and before her lips grazed his she realized what she was ultimately doing and cursed herself. _

"_It-it-it means you never listen to me." Gaining some of her composure back, Brooke moved away from his intense gaze and found her voice again. "You'd rather go and listen to your whiny rocky music or save your precious Peyton from herself. Speaking of which, how is Peyton, you know the girl formerly known as my best friend?"_

"_Brooke don't you think this is getting a little ridiculous? This whole me, you and Peyton thing, I think that threesome has gone on long enough. Peyton and I are just friends. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."_

"_I don't either Luke, because no matter how many times you say it, that pain never seems to go away. It has become embedded in me and no matter how hard I try or what I do or what you do, it will always be there Lucas, always."_

_Looking around the room, confused and taken aback, Lucas moved to sit on the coach. _

"_Ok, can you explain to me how this conversation just completely made a 180? I mean we're sitting here fighting about Peyton when _she _isn't even the issue. I just caught you in bed with Chris Keller, Brooke. Chris, of all people, how could you do that?"_

"_Peyton will always be an issue when it's concerning the two of us and thank you Mr. Obvious. I realize what has occurred tonight. Seeing you walk in was unsightly sobering."_

"_Yeah well, the view wasn't very appetizing either. God, Brooke. I just-I don't know what to do or what to say. I just feel so betrayed right now. And I don't just mean because you slept with Chris. I mean you let me down Brooke. I've seen you grow so much over this past year. You've become this young, beautiful woman who has so much to offer the world. You've shown your heart and it's one of the most caring and loyal hearts I've come across. I've been so proud of you but after seeing what I saw tonight, it makes me wonder if you ever changed at all. It makes me wonder if I ever knew you at all."_

"_Luke, if I changed at all, it was because of you. I'm used to being self-confident and always sure of myself but when I'm with you, you have this way of making me feel vulnerable, almost shoddy. Did you know the entire time we were dating, I actually felt inferior to you? I mean up until I found out you were sneaking around with Peyton. But see even then you had this power __over me. You changed me. I don't know how but somewhere along the way I became a girl I had always dreamed of being. You encouraged me and taught me that I _am_ worthy. You changed me, for the better. Don't ever question that."_

"_You never give yourself enough credit Brooke Davis, fiercely independent, brilliant, beautiful and brave. You're going to change the world one day. I'm sure of it. You've already proven it me. Why not prove it to yourself? Maybe then, the need to feel loved by others won't be so dominate and you'll start to love yourself."_

"_You always had a way with words."_

"_Maybe but that doesn't make them any less true."_

_Daring, as always Brooke moved to sit beside Lucas on the couch. Her valor was remarkable. She moved her hand and placed it atop of his and gently squeezed it. Looking into his eyes she smiled at him. _

"_Thank you. You're amnesty is staggering to me."_

"_Right back at cha, pretty girl."_

_Their faces were merely inches apart now and despite everything the chemistry between them was undeniable. _

"_Lucas-"_

"_Shh, don't ruin it." Luke whispered against her lips. The kiss started off slow and gentle, almost feather like. And just like so many times before they found themselves immersed in one another. The electricity was sparkling and the passion was increasingly heating up. _

_Luke's hands found their way into her hair. Each strand felt like velvet in his hands. His lips traveled along her jaw line and down her neck. Her skin tasted heavenly to him and with each kiss he found himself obsessed with her taste. _

_Breathless and smiling, Brooke was enticed by the man in front of her. His touch was flawless and rhythmic. Lucas Scott had hypnotized her once again. _

_His hands were resting on her thighs now and now Brooke's hands where in his shady blonde hair. _

_Finally they let go, long enough to let the air enlarge their lungs, and their heavy breaths were reaching out into the room. _

_And just as fast as they united in a searing kiss Lucas jumped from the coach in an emotional frenzy. _

_Surprised by his sudden movements Brooke followed him off the couch in a less frantic notation. _

"_Lucas? You ok?"_

"_Ah, no, no I'm not."_

"_Ok, you mind telling me what's going on? I thought that-"_

"_So did I, but this, it's, it's not right. We can't do this Brooke."_

"_Wow. You Scotts really know how to throw the rug right under your girl just when she thinks you guys have reached some sort of solid ground." _

_Moving to the door, Brooke opened it and turned to face Lucas._

"_I think you should go."_

"_Brooke, what are you doing?"_

"_What am I doing? _**Me**_, Lucas? Are you serious right now? Yeah, you're right, me and you we're just not right for each other. I see it now. I'm finally seeing you clearly for the first time. And like I said before, you should go."_

_Nodding his head, irritated and exhausted Lucas quietly left the apartment. Turning around before Brooke could close the door he looked at her pleadingly. _

"_I'll call you tomorrow?"_

"_No thanks."_

_Brooke slammed the door shut and then she felt her legs give out. She stumbled to the ground in tears and the vulnerability she felt, all the doubts she had about not being enough, everything came flooding back to her in full speed and the tears continue to pour. _

_Hours passed and she still lay against the door of her one bedroom apartment. Her eyes were dark red and puffy and her nose was runny. Her hair was glistened in sweat and her breathing was rigid. _

_Hearing the lock turning in the door she barley opened her eyes to move away from the door and into the open hallway. _

_Haley opened the door to see her best friend curled into a ball on the floor with a tear stained face and she looked barely awake. She was shaking but her forehead looked clammy. _

"_Brooke." Haley mumbled in worried tone. _

_Raising her head a little, Brooke looked at Haley's angelic face. Upon seeing the one person she trusted most in her life several tears escaped her hazel eyes yet again but this time they didn't run down like rain, it seemed her eyes were releasing the last of her tears and she could not cry. _

_Instantly running to Brooke's side, Haley picked Brooke up off the floor and directed her to their bedroom. Laying Brooke on the bed, Haley removed Brooke's robe and grabbed her pajama's from the floor and dressed her. Undoing the covers she placed Brooke in the bed and gently stroked her cheek. _

_Moving to her side of the room, Haley removed her own clothes and slipped on her pajamas as well. Crawling into bed with Brooke she wrapped her tiny arms around Brooke's waist and caressed her hair until she finally fell asleep an hour later. _

_The next morning Brooke awoke to the smell of freshly backed pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a side of butter pecan ice cream. Getting out of bed, Brooke made her way into the kitchen. A smile instantly formed on her face at the sight before her. _

_Haley was slaving over their kitchen stove making pancakes and Brook could hear the crackling of the bacon and she could see the steam of it rising in the air. _

"_Haley what did you do?"_

_Spinning around Haley was surprised to see Brooke was up._

"_Damn, Brooke you scared the hell out of me."_

"_Sorry."_

_Coming around the counter she noticed the carton of ice cream sitting out while two spoons were already out and ready. Taking one spoon in her hand, she dipped right into her favorite ice cream._

"_I just wanted to fix you breakfast. Coming home and finding you the way I did-"_

"_Yeah about that, I just want to say thank you for last night. You're a really great friend but I would just really rather not talk about it if that's ok with you."_

"_Yeah that's fine Brooke but just know I'm here if you need me but if I can just give you one piece of advice. Don't run away from your problems. It doesn't lead you anywhere, believe me. And just so you know, you and Lucas, its right."_

"_How did you-"_

"_You're not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are." Haley smirked at Brooke and moved to lay her hand on her shoulder. "Plus a little birdie _might_ have called me this morning and told me what happened between the two of you last night."_

"_Oh. I just don't know what to do anymore Haley."_

"_Everything's going to be ok, I promise."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_A very dear friend once told me that people play hard to get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real. You and Lucas are no different. Lucas may not believe it right now and maybe neither do you, but if you ask me, I'd say you two are just right. Yeah, I'd say you two are pretty special."_

_Tears welled in Brooke's eyes and Haley moved in to hug her. Pulling back Haley smiled at Brooke and patted the tip of her nose with a shy smile. Brooke was overwhelmed by Haley's kindness and the friendship that had developed between them over the past couple of months. Opening her mouth to speak Brooke suddenly shut it, not finding the need to speak but instead mouth the words 'Thank you' to Haley and Haley quickly responded with a nod and a shrug silently saying 'Anytime.'_

_The next week went by in a daze for Brooke. She was always trying to find something to do, anything to keep her mind off of the one thing she couldn't keep her mind off of. But mostly she just spent her time making new clothes for her Clothes over Bros fashion line. With Haley's help, it was steadily becoming a hit with her peers. _

_With each passing day, she had come to realize that Haley was indeed right. She couldn't run away from this, no matter how much it would hurt. Would she find closure with Lucas or a happy ending? Either way she had to talk to him. _

_She wasn't dense. She saw the way Lucas would sneak looks at her when he thought no one, especially her, was looking. His look never failed to send a shiver down her spine. She could see in his eyes that he was sorry for what had gone down between them and for what he said. What was even harder to admit was that she was too. This was not how she wanted things to end with Lucas. He had become such an important part of her life in such a short amount of time. She honestly didn't know what the future would be like without him and if she was honest with herself she really didn't want to know. She needed him, in every way possible. She needed him. _

_Spotting all her friends at their regular lunch table she breathed a deep breath and headed towards them. Sliding next to Haley, Brooke sat down. _

"_Hey best friend."_

"_Hey Brooke."_

"_So, what's the latest gossip?"_

"_Ah, you tell me. Aren't you the all around social butterfly of this school?"_

"_Very true Tutor girl but sadly, I have no news."_

"_Oh, big fat bummer."_

"_You mock, but you don't know. Gossip at this school is better than any soap opera on _

_CBS daytime."_

"_I believe that."_

"_Well, __**you**__ would know."_

_Turning towards Brooke, Haley smirked in her direction. To anyone else it seemed as if they were sharing their own private joke._

_Finally noticing the others at the table Brooke spoke to them._

"_What's up Hotshot? Are you going to score for us tonight? I mean there's nothing like cheering for a bunch of losers."_

"_Well it's all about you Brooke."_

_Releasing her dazzling smile in his direction Brooke stuck her tongue out at him playfully before turning to look at Peyton. _

"_And P. Sawyer graces us with her ever presence once again."_

"_I should say the same for you. You haven't exactly been around a lot this past week. Since when do you go MIA from two cheer practices?"_

"_I had stuff to do besides you guys seemed to get along fine without me. It seems Rachel had no problem taking over my spot as captain for a couple days."_

"_She's almost as bitchy and bossy as you."_

_Quirking an eyebrow, Brooke spoke. "Really?"_

"_I said almost." Peyton said smirking right back at her. _

"_Well I'm back, so I hope Rach-ho soaked it all up while I was gone because the Cheer _

_Nazi is back in action my friends."_

"_Lord, help us all."_

"_Damn straight."_

"_Well, personally, I can't wait to see you in your cheerleading uniform again. It's a total turn on."_

"_That's been a popular saying this week, I must say."_

_Ignoring Luke's comment to the best of her ability, Brooke brushed it off and continued her conversation with Mouth. _

"_Mouth, since when do you openly flirt with me!?"_

"_Since, now, I guess."_

_The rest of the group laughed at their friend's antics and went back to eating their lunch. _

_Lucas could tell Brooke wanted to say something to him but figured she didn't know how. So he ignored her, seeing it to be best and stayed quiet. He finished the rest of his lunch before excusing himself and headed off to the library to finish up a paper for AP English that was due the next day. _

_Entering the library, Brooke looked around for the one boy who changed everything. Walking down up the stairs to the second level she searched for his face and then there he was. He was sitting in the far right corner by the open window that looked out into downtown Tree Hill. Smiling to herself at the sight of him reading she made her way towards him. He always had a mysterious look to him when he was reading, which was a surprise turn on for Brooke. _

"_Is this seat taken?"_

_Looking up from his book he saw her. Brooke Davis, the one girl that managed to stop his heart at the very sight of her. She was smiling at him and he took that as a good sign and he motioned for her to seat down. _

"_What you reading?"_

"_East of Eden."_

"_Steinbeck. I should have known. You know you have read that book before right?"_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't read it again."_

"_I thought you were supposed to be working on your paper for AP English. It's not going to write itself Scott."_

"_Yeah, I know. I just couldn't concentrate on it so I thought I would read for a little bit."_

"_So, are you Adam? You give into temptation, just to lose it all."_

"_It seems so. But the real question is, are you Cathy?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_Yes, you're definitely a Cathy."_

"_What? Lucas! She's crazy. She renamed herself Kate then reveals that to Adam, that their two sons may not be his. That Caleb and Abel may actually be his brother's children. _

_And to top it all off she shoots him in the shoulder."_

"_Might as well of been the heart. I mean he may have recovered physical but emotionally, he's scarred for life."_

"_Well maybe she was just afraid."_

"_Afraid of what?"_

"_Everything. Of needing someone too much, just…everything."_

"_Ok, can we stop dancing around this little metaphor we've come up with and actually talk about what we're talking about?"_

"_Lucas, I-I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry."_

* * *

_If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
If ever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me_

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

"Lucas, I love you."

Taking his hand in hers, she kissed his palm and lightly rubbed soothing circles against his hand.

"And yes, it will take time but I know we can do this. We will be us again and maybe this time we can be better."

Leaning his head down to meet hers, Lucas traced his fingers over her tasteful lips and kissed her forehead. Then, touching his forehead against hers he whispered "I love you too, Brooke Davis. I always will. You complete me and that's why walking away from you is going to be the 

hardest thing I ever have to do."

Crying in his hands, Brooke's voice was barely audible.

"No, Lucas. Don't do this."

"I have to Brooke. _We_ have to."

"Why?"

"If there's even the slightest chance that me and you could be together in the future then we have to separate ourselves from each other for a while. It's the only way we'll survive. Please understand that."

"You promised me. You promised me you'd always be around."

"I know I did, and this is the only way I can keep my promise."

* * *

_All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down_

6 months later…

Standing at the podium, looking out at her graduating class, pregnant and nervous, Haley James-Scott began her valedictorian address.

"A few months ago, my best friend asked me something that I wasn't able to answer, and I still can't answer it. But maybe you can. She asked me 'What's the point?" Looking down the first few rows, Haley saw Brooke smiling at her. She looked at Haley with a tear in her eye and Haley watched as Brooke's hand moved while she placed it over her heart. "She said 'What's the point in school, in life, in love?' And at the time I was just as confused as her. I still am, most days. But it seems to me that life may not always have a point but it does have a destiny and whether you believe or not, your life matters. You matter. Love matters.

"Throughout High School, I found a group of friends and a husband that graced me with the knowledge of compassion and they opened my eyes to the beauty of the world and the beauty that people still have something to believe in. As we make our way to the end of this road and onto another, remember the things you did here. Remember the friends you made, the love you found, the love you lost, remember the devastation, the good times, and even the hard times because in the future those memories are going to be the one thing that will last you for a lifetime. Set your goals high and they will be reached. Life is short. Don't waste it."

Graduation was soon over and the graduates were to meet up at Karen's café where she had set up a little graduation party for Lucas and his friends, along with the rest of the class.

Everyone was having a good time, until Haley went into labor and Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Skills all followed behind Nathan and Haley who were in the ambulance.

Arriving at the hospital, Haley was immediately rolled into the delivery room where the Naley baby would be born in just hours.

Waiting in the Waiting Room, Brooke and Lucas sat opposite each other while, Peyton and Skills went to go get coffee.

"I can't believe Haley's having the baby." Brooke spoke to no one.

Looking up at Brooke, Lucas smiled at the thought.

"Me neither. It doesn't seem that long ago when it was just me and her against the world."

"Yeah I remember. Imagine how different our lives would be if you never tried out for the Ravens."

"I do sometimes and it's really a waste because neither me nor Haley would be the people we are without you guys being in our lives."

"Same goes for Nathan and Peyton…and me."

They locked eyes with each other until Brooke finally looked away.

"So, I heard you got into UNC. That's great Luke. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Brooke. I'm really excited about it. You know, in four years maybe Lucas Scott will have his own national bestseller."

"No, he won't."

"Oh, that hurts Brooke, really."

Laughing at him, Brooke explained herself.

"You won't have **a** bestselling novel because you'll have two. I'm pretty sure of it. In fact, I can almost guarantee it."

A strong shock went down his spine at her words, a shock that only happened when he was around a certain hazel eyed, beauty with long brunette locks.

Pushing the feeling aside, he cleared his throat.

"Well what about you. I heard Rogue Vogue wants you in their new fall fashion show. That's pretty exciting."

"Yeah it is. If things go well, I could have my own line by next year."

"That's great Brooke. You deserve it."

"I'm going to change the world someday, right?"

Laughing despite himself, Lucas leaned closer to Brooke from his spot in the chair across from her and smirked.

"Right."

Silence filled the air for the next thirty minutes until they heard fits of screaming and crying from across the hall.

"Watch out world, the newest Scott as arrived."

Nathan came through the door seconds later and motioned for Brooke and Lucas to come and meet James Lucas Scott.

* * *

_Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

4 years later…

Lucas was in New York for a couple days meeting with his editor to go over the final preparations for the release of his second book. Rounding the corner of 5th and Madison, he stumbled into someone and nearly knocked them over while doing so. However, he still managed to spill all of the woman's belongings on the ground. Leaning down to help her pick them up, he noticed a file of sketches that looked amazingly like the ones that Brooke used to draw back in High School. Standing up straight and helping the woman up, Lucas began to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh my god, Lucas!"

"Brooke?" Getting a good look at the woman before him, his heart stopped. Her hair was shorter but she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Wow, how are you?"

"I'm great. You look good."

"So do you. You always did."

"Thank you. So what are you doing here in New York?"

"I have a meeting with my editor Lindsey. We're getting ready for the book release party tonight."

"So, you're wrote a second book huh? See, I told you it would happen."

"That you did."

"Listen, um, I have a meeting to get to myself but I would love to catch up. Can you meet me for coffee a little later?"

"Yeah, sure. Definitely."

"Ok, great. I'll call you."

"Ok, bye Brooke." Turning to leave, Lucas heard Brooke call his name and he turned around to face her.

"I hope you don't expect me to not talk about that book of yours, because I have _much_to say about it."

"I figured you might."

"I'll see ya Luke."

"Yes, you will, Brooke Davis. Yes you will."


End file.
